Project Summary/Abstract: Significance: The threat of pandemic outbreaks of airborne diseases such as SARS, Ebola, and enterovirus or bioterror attacks have caused increase concerns over the preparedness of healthcare workers and the ability to provide adequate protection during treatment. For example, healthcare workers accounted for up to 64% of suspected SARS cases. Difficulty in containment can be attributed to the ability isolate patients during transport and the ability to isolate patients during treatment. Isolation of patients is particularly challenging as conventional HEPA filters are still used causing issues with recirculation due to high fan power. Conventional HEPA filtration only acts as passive filtration and cannot provide inactivation further making disposal and maintenance a challenge for filtering particularly deadly airborne pathogens. Hypothesis: We propose the utilization of a photoionizer enhanced electrostatic precipitator (PE-ESP) integrated with a photocatalyst as a replacement to conventional air purification systems in portable medical isolation units for the sterilization of airborne pathogens in addition to the increased particle and micro-organism collection efficiencies. Preliminary data: Previous work has established a single- pass 2-9 fold increase in the collection efficiency of 200-900 nm particles with complete in-situ inactivation of all tested agents. Specific Aims: This project aims to establish the feasibility of use of a scalable PE-ESP system for air sterilization in portable medical isolation units. In specific aim 1 we will design and develop a scalable PE-ESP system. In specific aim 2 we will perform experimental measurements and validation of the particulate removal efficiency. In specific aim 3, we will integrate a photocatalyst in the PE-ESP system to provide the ability to remove airborne viruses. In specific aim 4, we will characterize the efficiency of inactivation for airborne microbes. Together these studies will demonstrate the effectiveness of the PE-ESP system as an air sterilization device for patient isolation units and will pave the way for applying this technology to enable the protection of healthcare workers and emergency responders while dealing with patients infected with air-borne pathogens.